There are always changes in Life
by Iceshine
Summary: There is a prophecy about a half-werewolf and half-vampire. The elders think that that person is Bella but both Leah and Bella are chubby. Can the prophecy possibly be about Bella? Or is it just  a sheer mistake. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a story 'bout Twilight

Summary: Bella and Leah have always been the overweight girls of the school. They were always getting bullied even by their brothers. But when their brothers phase, they got harsher and crueler. Will they be able to tolerate this?

Bella's Pov

"Come on Bells!" My mom hollered impatiently. I should introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella or Bells. Me and my bestie Leah are the 'overweight' kids in the school. We are unpopular and we are the victims of the bullies in our school. "Kay coming" I hollered back as I hobbled down the stairs. "Hi there, hippo" Sam greeted as he devoured a waffle. "Hey, drop-out" I shot back. He mumbled something about having me as his sister and just rolled his eyes. _Ding Dong_ went the bell. "I'll get it!" I reassured mom as I tumbled to the door, "Hi Leah!" I greeted happily. "Hi girl!" She replied. "I GOT US MEMBERSIPS TO THE GYM SO WE COULD LOOSE SOME WEIGHT!" She squealed. I nodded and took mine. "Kay. It's today, right?" I asked. She nodded and I shot up the stairs at an unbelievable speed for an overweight girl like me. I put on extremely loose pants and shirt and put on my sweatband.

We went to Gary's Gym and went inside. "Hello ladies. Do you have your memberships'?" The deep voice rumbled. We nodded and showed him our memberships and headed in. "Hello ladies! How are you? My name's Gary and I will be your instructor." He showed us around and we started with the treadmill.

The next day, Paul, Jared and my big bro started to shake and they ran out and I never saw them.

Sam's Pov

I collapsed to the ground, shaking. Then my bones cracked and shifted. I howled wait… howled ? In pain. I looked to the ground to see paws in replacement of my hands.

_Paul? Jared? Where are you? _

_ We're right here _they replied and they all appeared through the trees.

_This is cool_ Jared mumbled

_Yeah being a freaking ass werewolf is so cool_ Paul said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

_Come on Paul have some fun! _Jared exclaimed

_Sure, sure whatever you say_ Jared exclaimed

_Ok. Why the hell are we dogs? _I asked. Or more like dictated. My voice had a double tremor to it and I don't know why.

_How should I know man? We're all asking the same questions_ Paul snapped.

_Hey dude. Take a chill pill. _Jared started to fret as Paul, being the ill-tempered one would lash out any moment at one of them.

Then, there was a wave. Not like a wave of an ocean but like a wave of thin air. Then words started to come after it.

_What the HELL am I? _The voice of Embry panicked as he changed into a werewolf.

_SUP EMBRY_ Paul and Jared hollered

There was a whimpering coming from Embry.

_Am I going mental?_ He asked.

_Nope. It's me, Paul, and Jared. We think well I think that the reason why we are wolves is because our ancestors were werewolves. _I confirmed. Paul started to think about being human and poof! He was human! He yelped in embarrassment at his cough nakedness cough cough and desperately tried to cover himself.

Bella Pov

Well…. That was Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth, and Jared all running out the door. I headed downstairs to see all 7 of them sitting at the table. "Hi Sam." I greeted, happy to see my brother again. He just shrugged. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't need my young hippo sister to take care of me." He growled. Since when did he growl? I visibly flinched and I saw a smirk spread across his face. "Hi Seth! How ya doing?" Leah asked. "Shut the fuck up!" Seth snarled as his hands started to vibrate. She flinched also. "Gosh. No need to be so offensive!" She said and raised her hand in a gesture of 'I surrender'. He just rolled his eyes and went back into conversation. "Come on let's go!" As the days went on, the boys got more and more aggressive while we got more skinner. "Ready to go show off our new bodies?" Leah asked, giggling. I nodded. She went to go put on a dress with blue stripes. I chose to wear a blue Abercrombie & Fitch shirt with skinny jeans and Ugg boots. "Hippo! Hippo #2!" They greeted and they turned to us. "What happened to you?" The asked, mouths dropped down. "Oh nothing. I thought you said we were just hippos." I spat while giving a cold glare at them. "For the past few friken days, you all have made this place a living hell" I seethed. "All of you. I mean all of you had teased us and taunted us and we didn't do a shit about it! Then you continue to do it." I hissed. "And you" I snarled, turning to my so called 'brother' "You were supposed to help me and support me. But what do you do? You do the complete _opposite!_ I wonder how I ended up with a brother like you who's careless and a big fat ugly retard." By now Leah and I were both shaking like mad. Sam ran to pick me up but I slapped his hand away. "DON't !" I hissed angrily. We both ran out the door like they all did. I fell to the ground, screaming. Sam was standing there, his eyes were filled with pain, regret and sadness. Same with all of them. My bones started to shift and I felt fur burst out of my body. Me and Leah just lay there, panting.

_Come on. Let's go. _I murmured.

She nodded absently and we started to run. I felt that they were trying to catch up with us

_Come back! We're sorry! Come back! _But I was going to remain stubborn and not give in.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Taunted a vampire. They all inhaled and spluttered into a fit of coughs; "Werewolves. GET THEM!" The leader screamed. We were getting pounced on. Leah managed to escape but I was left there, cornered. I felt a searing, hot pain go through my whole entire body.

Leah Pov

_What the hell happened? Bella. Where is she? _I asked myself.

"Leah!" Seth called. The whole pack came running out. "Where's Bella?" Sam panicked. "There was a sickly sweet smell. I escaped but Bella is still there. Then, I saw the creature bite Bella. Then she fell down. Dead I think." There were tears in all of our eyes. "It's.. all.. my fault!" Sam broke down sobbing. "She was bitten by a vampire. No way she could've survived." Sam sobbed. "Tell her we are all sorry. Tell her I love her. She was a wonderful girl and I should've never mistreated her." They all nodded. I rolled my eyes "Now you apologies!" I snapped. " We have been through tons of stuff. Why not apologies then?" I growled. They all hung there head in shame. "Sorry" They mumbled. "Anyway, WE GOT TO GET BELLA BACK!" I screeched angrily. They all nodded. "Then, you could all apologize. Is that ok, Sammy?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, blinking rapidly. He nodded, to dazed to say anything. "That's right, bitch.!" We all phased and went out to seek revenge.

This is chapter 1! Hope you like it!

Just press the button! (You don't have to! But I would like for you to! )

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I moved a new computer to my room and It didn't have any of my stories on it. Then I went to Taiwan for 3 weeks then I'm going to Canada for 2 weeks. I'll make it up to you. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight

Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

My body shook as another sob went through my body. With my face in my hands, no one could see the shame painted on my face.

"Well Sam, as second in command, I have to ask you one question. Are you just going to sit and cry for your sister?" Jared asked impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest.

My head snapped up and a growl ripped through my chest. I don't know why but I guess it was just instinct. My eyes narrowed in slits before I got up and stormed into the woods, my body shaking. I could hear Jared laugh.

"Back to the old Sam. Come on, guys." Jared ordered firmly and took off after me.

"Yes Mother!" The rest of the pack chimed together.

Jared turned around and put his hands on his hips like a girl. "Well that's not a way to talk to your mother." He snapped in a high- pitched girly voice.

"Whatever." I heard Jake mumble. I could tell he rolled his eyes.

I noticed my body was still shaking so I transformed into my midnight colored wolf without caring I had ripped my clothing.

I lead the pack to and open field where sun filtered through the trees and a waterfall ran down a mountain. It was a beautiful sight to see I gotta admit.

My face scrunched up and I looked pained.

_Do you guys smell that? _I asked and it suddenly got quiet.

_Yeah. I smell it _Seth said nonchalantly _It's a leech. Duh. How dumb can you be?_

_Seth, you do realize what you just said? _Leah asked

_Yeah. I said lee- oh shit! Did I just say that? He asked._

_Umm yeah, dumbass _Paul scoffed.

According to Leah, Seth was afraid of leeches and he was afraid to say the word.

_Congrats kid! You just got over your fear _ Embry scoffed sarcastically

_Wait! Everyone Shut up. _I barked suddenly.

Leah scoffed _Make us. _She retorted back at me.

My large head swung back and I glared at her. My cold brown eyes held no more softness. Its warm glow that it used to radiate disappeared since the night Bella went missing and feared dead.

_This is about Bella. _I growled stiffly at her. She immediately shut up.

Even though werewolves have perfectly good sight, I had to squint to make sure it was her.

_Do you see that body over there? _I asked my pack cautiously, looking at the body on the grassy floor.

_Is- _Collin began

_That- _Brady asked

_Bella? _They finished together. I let out a deep chuckle and nodded.

_Yup. That's definitely her _I said in my head.

I began to cautiously get closer. I swore I could've saw her body tense up when I got closer.

Then, to my surprise she sprang up, lips drawn back in a snarl. I saw her fists balled up and an ice blue light was coming out of it. She crouched down in a fighting stance.

"Don't come any closer." She snarled and bared her sharp fangs at me.

_I wonder if she could read my mind _I thought to myself.

_Probably can't, Sam _Jake said. _Change back_

_I shred my clothes while transforming _I muttered in my head.

"I can hear you perfectly fine. I'm part werewolf remember, Sam?" When my name left her lips, my head snapped my head up. The ice blue force had retracted and slowly started to dissolve.

"Leah, how far away from home?" Bella asked Leah. Her head cocked to the side and she barked. She raised an eyebrow. "Where are we? In Canada?" Bella scoffed.

"Well, I could teleport us back home….." Her voice trailed off.

I looked at my pack brothers and looked at them in confusion.

_Did she just say teleport?... _I asked. They shrugged.

"Come on." She snapped her fingers and a purple light grabbed me in like a tornado and before we could blink, we were in front of our house.

I frowned then went to go inside. Then, Bella gave me the clothes.

_That was fast _I huffed.

"You don't want to in there." She gave me a small, sad smile. "Mom and Dad are dead."

_What? Who killed them? When did they get killed? Why did they get killed? How? WHY! _I screamed the last word in my head and snatched the clothes away from her.

She flinched but I didn't care. The pack watched me with fury filled eyes. I quickly changed and stormed back to yell at her.

"It's all your fault! You made us go after you." I screamed in her face. She snarled a menacing snarl and I slightly flinched.

"If it was 'all my fault', then why did you come to me? Why didn't you ask Alice. She has the power to see the future." She snapped.

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Whatever." She snapped and stormed off into the house.

Bella's Pov

I went upstairs to play some Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer. I grumbled "I hate this life" And it was true. I do hate this life. Except for some parts of my life were good

Then, a knock on the door snapped me out of my trance. I sighed and threw the PS3 controller onto my bed and went to open the door.

"What" I growled, expecting Sam. But instead it was Embry, Paul, and Seth. I frowned. "Come in" I grumbled and let them in. I went to get my silver PS3 controller and sat down on my bed. Seth walked over and sat next to me. He gave me a one- handed hug. "It's ok." He cooed.

"No it's not!" I burst.

"You play Call of Duty?" Paul asked. I nodded.

Seth saw my hands shaking violently. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked softly. I let out a stressed sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

I got up and looked out the window. I saw Sam pacing around the front lawn, getting yelled at Leah, Embry, Jake and Quil. I could tell he tried to ignore it but it was impossible to ignore Leah and her high-pitched shrieking. But then he just burst out yelling at them.

"It's time to settle this." I growled loudly and sped downstairs. I flung open the door, almost breaking it in the process. I saw him raise his fist about punch Quil. He was an innocent man so Sam had NO RIGHT to punch him even though he was Alpha.

I blocked his path and punched his jaw. He recoiled back, surprised. "Bella!" He gasped, narrowing his eyes. I glared at him, fists curling at my side. "No one will ever hurt my brothers or sister. If they do, then they will face the wrath of the others. No one hurts family." I spat. The pack nodded, flanking me glaring at their Alpha. I put up a shield that protected everyone from the Alpha command.

"You should've know that already, Sam" Jake piped up. "When we first joined the Pack, you treated us like and equal. Now how do treat us?" He spat.

Paul had already phased and tore Sam apart with his eyes. I put a hand in front of him, restraining him from killing my brother. "Looks like I turned tables." I said smirking. "In the beginning, all of you teased me and Leah. But when we phased, all of you learned the meaning of sibling-ship. I thought you had changed. I guess you were a different person once you phased. All you do is act like top dog, holding your fucking nose up in the air like on of the Queen Bitches."

"Either flee and never come back or step down." I spat. It had a timber to it. He whimpered and decided to flee. He turned and fled. I grabbed with the force. I dragged him toward us, his hands and feet were tied. "One more thing: Apologies and promise, no swear on your life to never hurt one of us or come back." I smirked.

"I'm sorry. I will never do that again." He growled softly. I pretended I couldn't hear him. "Louder please." I mocked. He snarled and repeated it. "I'm sorry. I will never do that again." He said. I tapped my foot impatiently to the ground. "And?" I asked.

"And? Oh I will never come back again." He clumsily said. The whole pack burst into jeering laughter. "Shut up." He snapped. I slapped him in the face. _What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. I shook my head. _He's a traitor. _I thought

_NO NO NO! Spare him! He's you're brother by blood. _One side of me thought.

_But he was about to punch Quil and he yelled at your best friend _The other side of me pointed out.

_Yeah but… _The voice trailed off and I couldn't hear it anymore.

I violently tossed Sam near the woods. He phased while air-borne and turned around to glare at me. He bared his teeth at me and plodded toward the direction of the border. "You know, even though your not part of the pack anymore, you still have to respect the border line or else we have to fight the leeches. Then we will kill you. Just because your not part of the pack doesn't mean you can go seek shelter in the leech's home" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, smirking. He snorted and clawed at the ground. "Their still your enemy. You can't make contact with them unless you betray your tribe." I said, sternly. He rolled his eyes and ran into the woods.

A silence filled the air. "Well, that went well." I said, sarcastically. "He blames me for our parent's death." I laughed coldly. "But the scent wasn't me. His skull is just too damn thick." I spat. "Well, who's the Alpha?" Paul asked, putting on some clothes after phasing back into a human again. I tilted my head to the side. "Well, I think that Jacob deserves this spot. What do you think?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at my pack mates. "Well, Bella" Jake began slowly, and overwhelmed look blanketed his face. "I don't think I'm ready for the position yet, Bella." Jake said blandly. "You said that when Sam was Alpha. Don't you think that you could follow his lead?" I pointed out.

"Bella, I think you deserve to be Alpha. Don't you think?" Leah asked. "Yeah. Leah's right. And besides, you _are _the former Alpha's sister." Embry agreed. I turned to Paul, Quil, and Jared. "What do you think?" I asked them. "I think Leah's right." Quil admitted softly. Paul just nodded his head. "Ok then, I guess I'm the Alpha." I said. "Quil, Jake, Me, and Leah will be going on Patrol this night." I said firmly. Leah groaned "Why me?" She huffed. I shrugged. Let's go to my house. I'll go cook something for us." I suggested. "Fine. I'm hungry." Paul said. To prove his point, his stomach let out a growl, protesting to Paul. He happily skipped to my house, eager to eat something. I smiled to myself sadly. I have to plan a funeral for mom and dad. Even though I don't want to do this, Sam's going to be invited to the funeral. But hey, those are his parents, too!

I cooked some spaghetti and pizza for dinner since the pack was staying over at my house for dinner. Boy do they eat a lot. I made chocolate cake and cookies for dessert. "Mmmmm… this is so good, Bella." Paul moaned as he ate a slice of my Chocolate cake. "Yeah Bells. This is really good." Jake added. I smiled at him and took a piece for myself. "Thanks." I said, grinning. Leah was taking a shower. Since Harry died, Leah has practically been living at my house. We were like sisters. "Bella." Jake asked around a mouthful of cake, making contents of it spill onto the table. "Hmm?" I asked, to lazy to talk to him. "You know that Billy told me that there was a prophecy of a half-vampire and half-werewolf. It was said to bring tranquility to the two races of werewolf and vampire. Billy thought it was you." Jake said, swallowing the cake. I tilted my head. "So? What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Well, it says that there is going to be a large battle between the two kinds. Then, I kinda zoned out after that. Sorry." Jake said sheepishly. I shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's ok. I'll go ask Billy some time. Ok? Don't sweat about it" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

I abruptly got up. "I'm going to go ask Billy about the prophecy. Ok?" I declared and headed out the door. I went into the woods to strip when a growl filled my ears. I snapped my head up and a menacing snarl rippled it's way from my chest and out my lips. My mouth pulled back and I breathed in a long stream of air. I wrinkled my nose in horror when I noticed that the scent was a mixture of Sam's and Leech's. Then, at that moment, questions whizzed through my head like a bunch of bullets. But one stood out the most. _Would Sam really betray his tribe? _

That's it for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is Chapter 3 to There are always changes in life. Disclaimer: I don NOT own Twilight. Though I wish I did. I just updated chapter 2 a while ago. So please read it and review!

Thanks to **InazumaKumo, Story for adding this story to his/her favorite's list. I would also like to thank the following (sorry if I get your name wrong. PM me if I did or just review so I can change it):** **Murfdizzle** **Rita** **ShadowCub** **Twimore** **Free-to-fly- 2010** **LeanneM424 ** **QueenofDream- DreamaWishiaKiss** **Skybloom96** Chapter 3

Bella POV

I phased on instinct and pounced at the threat and I landed on a furry creature to which I assumed was Sam. I landed on its back and my claws dug into his back. I caught a glimpse of black fur and brown eyes. _Yeah. It's definitely Sam _a rumble started from my chest and shot up my throat and out my mouth. He arched his back and his razor sharp teeth grabbed my right hind leg and threw me off him. I flew a few feet back and I hit a tree. _Why wasn't the pack coming to help? Did they leave already? _I asked. A wolf laugh barked a menacing laugh. _The Volturi lured them away. So it's just me and you. _A voice barked in my head. I got up and growled.

_What did you do, Sam? Why are you doing this? _I spat. I morphed back into my vampire/ human form, not waiting for and answer. I balled up fists and moved chi or energy toward my hands. An ice blue and purple light began to illuminate them. I raised them and a beam shot out from them. He dodged it. _Aww, did wittle Bella miss training? _ He taunted. _Focus, Bella. _A voice in my head scowled. I ground my teeth together which caused a loud, unpleasant screeching noise. Sam obviously heard that and flinched back, whimpering. I cut off his senses. Yes I have Alec's power as well as Jane's. He fell to the ground paralyzed. I quickly located the rest of the pack and extended a physical and mental shield toward them so the leech wouldn't hurt them and couldn't read their minds and stuff like that. I raced toward them in my wolf form and I jumped in front of my pack. I recognized them as the Volturi. The leaders of the vampire existence. I growled at my pack to stop fighting the Volturi. "Well well well. Look what we have here. Children of the moon, I see." Aro mused. _Bella! _Jacob howled. _We thought we had lost you. _He ran up to me and nuzzled me.

_You will never lose me. I'm part vamp remember? _I asked him. I hugged him in my wolf form which was an odd position. I went over to Aro. I outstretched a paw toward him and showed him everything. I slowly pulled my paw away from him, looking at him warily. I trotted to the woods and phased back, putting my clothes on and going back to meet the Volturi. "How is that possible?" Aro whispered. They didn't notice me apparently. I laughed in my bell like laugh. Everyone turned towards me. "I'm to pretty to be a human." I pointed out. "I am a sponge. I can absorb powers. I have every single power right now." I whispered, knowing that they would hear me. They gasped in surprise. "May I?" Jane whispered, stepping forward. I nodded. He piercing red eyes locked on me and she narrowed her eyes, concentrating. An angelic smile tingled on her lips then turned into a small frown. She pulled her eyebrows together then let out a low, harsh snarl under her breath. Then, she turned to Marcus. "Master, do her ties show up on your power?" She inquired. He shook his head and let out a low sigh. "No, Jane." Then, an awkward silence filled the tense air. "Alec, try using your power on her." Caius barked loudly and suddenly. "As you wish, master." He stepped forward and sent a soft smile my way. A millisecond later, he shook his head and took a step back.

"No master. It doesn't work." Alec grumbled. I raised an eyebrow. I turned to my pack who was silently growling at the Volturi. "I have to miss patrol. But go without me. I may have to leave with them in order to… save you guys. I saw my future with them." Brady and Collin whimpered softly. I stroked their head softly. "It's ok. Soon you won't even know that I'm gone." I cooed. They nodded and reluctantly, left padding through the woods casting anxious glances over their shoulder. I stood up, not realizing that I had crouched. I turned around to face them with crossed arms. "You're the Alpha of the pack?" Aro asked. I nodded, baring my teeth at them. "Fascinating." Aro said, folding his arms behind his back. "Will you-" He started. I cut him off. "Of course I will join you, master." I said smirking and curtsied. "Just let me just get some stuff first." Then I took off to pack, leaving them dumbfounded. I packed a few pair of clothes, knowing that they would have tons of clothes to wear. I packed Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. I packed my iPod, iPhone, and my Mac. Just in case. I carried the suitcase out with vampire speed. "Hi" I said, flying above them. I landed in front of Aro. We were about to take off. I held up a hand. _We will all miss you, Bells. Visit soon, please _Jacob pleaded. _Yeah Bells. We'll miss your cooking _Paul whimpered and thought about my cooking. I smiled. "I'll miss you to, Jacob. You to Paul even though you were such a… Bitch" I said, smirking. _Bye Bella. Know that you were my best friend_ "Bye Leah. Brady, Collin. Please continue on for my sake. Please." I begged. I heard them whimper. I sighed and turned to the Volturi. "What?" I asked, irritated by their staring. "Where you talking to yourself?" Jane asked. I shook my head. "I can communicate with my pack even though I'm still human. Or Vampire. I lost all sanity. I'm a monster, now." I sighed. I heard someone chuckle. I turned around and saw Alec trying to hold in his laughter but failing miserably. I let out a growl and before you could blink I had him pinned against a tree, choking him.

"Bella… Stop… Choking… Me… Help…" He struggled. His hands gripped my skin. Even though he was a vampire, I could still choke him. "Bella" A voice said, softly yet sternly. I let out a loud sigh and roughly dropped him. He rubbed his head and grumbled something. I picked up my luggage and I followed the Volturi to my new home. I really do hope that the pack would be OK without me. We got to the airport but I just snapped my fingers and the same beam yanked us into a swirling vortex. We landed in front of the Volturi Castle in 2 seconds flat. "Well" Aro said, straightening his clothes and hair. "That was quite… adventurous" Aro mused. Marcus just stood there and a small smile lit his face. I shrugged "Whatever you say." I said. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Jane sending a light scowl toward my way. I felt their eyes boring into my back intently as if they were trying to see through me and right into my soul. I jammed my hand into my suitcase and pulled out my iPhone. Then, the phone came to life. I quickly pressed the Answer button and pressed the piece of cold metal onto my ear. "Hello, Jake. How's the pack doing?" I asked, concerned for the pack. "Dunno. Ok I guess." He grumbled. I almost immediately sensed that something was wrong "What's wrong?" I hissed into the phone. "Leeches. But we got them under control. I guess. Hey Bells? I need to go. Call you later?" He asked. I could tell that he just wanted to get off the phone. I sighed. "Sure. Stay safe." I said, biting my lower lip, drawing blood in the process. "Sure sure." He said. Then, the line was cut off. I narrowed my eyes then slipped the phone into my pocket. I followed the guards. "Jane, take Isabella to her room located on the East Wing." Aro said. "It's just Bella" I corrected. He ignored be and went to go sit on the throne.

"Come Bella. Follow me." She instructed. I opened the bed room door and had to restrain a gasp. The walls were a soft shade of cream. A bed lay in the middle of the room with a crystal chandelier hanging above the king sized bed. There was a book shelf and a walk- in closet that was a gold color. The book shelf was a chestnut color and there were thousands of books crammed into the shelves. There was a silk curtain for me to draw when I'm asleep. A red silk curtain blew softly in the wind. I walked up to the balcony and sat on the chair. I relaxed and my breath slowed down. My hair blew softly in the gentle breeze. I swiftly got up and shooed Jane out the door who in turn snarled aggressively at me. I scratched the back of my head, confused. "Sheesh. What's wrong with her?" I walked over to the closet and I had to pick out something to wear. A soft knock came on the door. "Yes? What do you need?" A silky smooth voice replied. An unfamiliar voice spoke "Aro, Marcus, and Caius all request your presence in the throne room, Ma'am." Then silence. I bit my lower lip again then winced. _What if the pack got hurt? What would I do then? _I thought to myself. I sighed lowly then went into the large walk- in closet. I rummaged through the rack of clothes. Huh. They were all my size. Odd. Coincident or not? _Let's see… What clothes would fit me? _I decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and converse shoes. I slipped on my cloak lazily, without any make-up on and went into the throne room. The large oak colored double doors towered over me, standing proudly. I relaxed and pulled the doors open with ease. I tensed up again and my piercing ice blue eyes landed in front of me. Ginny, the woman who managed the front desk stood there, blond hair (A/N I think she has blond hair. Or was she a brunette?) was tossed lazily over her right shoulder. Her scrawny body loomed next to Aro. Though she was pitifully thin, there was still beauty in her. She had dark circles under her dull eyes. I sent her a sympathetic smile then turned my attention to Aro. I could tell that she could tell that that was a genuine smile. Her blue eyes had a small trace of hope. She smiled a sad smile at me then she flashed a welcome-to-hell look in my direction.

I bowed deeply, glaring at the floor, wanting to burn a hole in it then grab Ginny and escape here. "Rise, Isabella." Aro said. I quickly straightened myself. I had a disgusted look blanketing my face and before I could stop the words from coming out, they came out. "Why do you have a human woman here?" I growled. I saw Marcus tense. "That is none of your business, Isabella." Caius said evasively. "But why?" I demanded sternly. A growl came from somewhere then I was pinned to the ground, below a growling Jane. She bent down and whispered in my ear " Never EVER question the leaders." She warned. I eyed the three leaders warily. I ignored the glare Jane sent me. _Why did she hate me so much? _"Leader's pet much?" I said snorting in disbelief. "Riggghhhhtttt" I said, dragging the word. I sprang up onto my feet and bowed. "I'm deeply sorry, Master for my… arrogance. Please forgive me" I forced out. "Oh it's quite alright, dear." Aro piped up. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Is there a mission?" I asked. He nodded. Then, I froze, being pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

"_Have you completed the mission, Riley?" A feminine voice asked._

_The young blond- haired boy nodded. "Yes, my dear. I have. The newborns have all been trained and are rather eager to kick some ass" The young boy stated then a dirty smirk crossed his face. Then, the young boy, I assuming is Riley took her hand and kissed it. "Good our master would be proud" She purred then snatched her hand away. "Then, we can make an attack on the Volturi. Then I will rule all the vampires" She finished her sentence then threw her head back and cackled. Riley frowned. "But our master is a werewolf. A child of the moon." Victoria jut ignored the comment._

_Riley looked dejected then covered it with a grim expression. "But the Volturi have a new weapon. Her name is Isabella Volturi. She is a half vampire and half werewolf." The red haired woman stopped cackling then looked at Riley with bared her teeth. "Bring her to me." She hissed. Then, we can force her onto our side. Honey, I have another mission for you. Bring her to me. If she refuses, kill the Volturi." She stated simply. He bowed then pecked her cheek. "Of course, Victoria anything for you."_

_End of vision _

I gasped. "Victoria is planning on killing us. Her assistant is coming to Volterra to capture me." I spit through my clenched teeth. The burly man shouted "When?" He bellowed, grinning. "Soon." I muttered. I looked up. "My advice? Train hard." With that, I left the room to get the wolves and the Cullens. I stripped down and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on my cloak and slipped my iPod in my pocket and zoomed into the throne room. I swiftly pulled open the door. My wet chestnut hair flowed down to the small of my back. I quickly bowed then got up. "I'm going to get help, master. The mission will have to wait. Please." I asked hopefully. Marcus seemed to think then nodded his head. "I understand. Yes the mission can hold back. You are dismissed." Marcus whispered. I thanked him grimly and left. I teleported to Forks then quickly ran to the Pack's territory. I came upon a sign that screamed _Welcome to La Push! _I nodded to myself and ran ahead. I heard police sirens slicing through the tense air but I simply brushed it off. I peered behind the trees and saw a menacing glare staring right at me and its eyes followed me. I turned around and ran. But the shadow and the eyes seemed to follow me silently. Was I seeing things? Was I going mental? Am I in danger? Most importantly, was the pack in danger? I decided to go for a hunt. For an odd reason, I could go weeks without hunting. Oh well.

I carefully sniffed the air and smelled a herd of deer, grazing beside a clear, cool waterfall. I slowly drifted toward the herd and hid behind a bush and watched them with calculating eyes. Then, I made my move, shoving my way through the thick bundle of leaves and pounced, hissing like a mountain lion. The whole herd seemed to be startled and just froze there. Before they could scatter, I bit the first one: A large male. I left it there to go kill the others. I got a female, the male's mate I assume, and let the others go. Most of them were young fawns but some were very young females.

I got to my house, hearing soft shuffling of feet and quiet sobs. That's when I decided to make my move. I burst through the door, not bothering to knock or call to let them know that I would be dropping by. A small gasp was heard from the large living. "Bella" was the only thing I heard before all hell broke loose. Yelling, shouting and screaming sprang into my eardrums. I recoiled back a centimeter or two then, I was engulfed in a pairs of warm arms. I shivered then hugged the person back. "What happened? What's wrong? Did someone die?" I asked practically in hysteria. My eyes zoomed to every single person in the room, muscles tense and ready to pounce. The, I visibly relaxed. "What's wrong? Did someone die?" I said, clearing my throat. I felt my throat constricting and caving in. Jake stood by a window in the far corner of the room, frowning. "We thought you died, Bells." He murmured, speaking for everyone.

My eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "What?" I asked quite not understanding. "Someone told us you died, Bells and we really did believe him. You didn't answer you phone calls or text messages."

"So?" I asked. Paul sighed. "So we thought you really were dead. You scared the living hell out of us."

I apologized then told them what I was doing here. "Well, Riley is going to change humans into Vampires. Human drinking Vampires." I started grimly.

"Who's Riley?" Cody asked. I looked at him.

"Victoria's new little toy." I sneered out the last word. He processed then snapped his mouth shut. I looked at him. "Well, Victoria is trying to take over the whole vampire species by getting the Volturi. So I need help to fight them off. I don't want the red- headed leech to you know take over the world, please" I begged, my knees felt like pudding.

Jake thought about it. "I'm in" He stated. I thanked him in my mind. He got the message and nodded, slinking back into the shadows.

"If he's in then I'm in." Leah piped up. I smiled. Paul nodded in agreement. "We're a family." Was all he said.

"We're in!" Brady and Collin spoke, shooting me a thumbs- up in my direction. Jared, Embry, and Quil all nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's go to the Cullen's" I said, running out the door. They all phased. _But Bella, what about the treaty? _Brady whined. I shrugged my shoulders. "This is important. They'll understand. I promise." I said, staring out into the forest as a shiver rolled down my spine. Brady whined again, unsure. I looked down at my hands, uncertainty coursing through my veins.

"What are you doing here? You broke the treaty. All of you" Blondie hissed, as a burly man wrapped an arm around her waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Blondie. It's for a good reason" She walked off, the man trailing behind her. Then, a blond haired dude walked up, representing the whole family.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to our home. I assume you came for an important reason. Please, sit." Carlisle said, gesturing to the seats. I moved first, the pack following.

"But Dad! The sofa's going to smell like WET DOG!" blondie screeched, wriggling out of the man's grasp and marching right up to The Doc.

"This is my wife, Esme, Edward, his mate Tanya, Jasper his mate Alice and Emmett and his mate Rosalie" Doc pointed to each on respectfully.

"I'm Bella. This is Jacob, Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, and Brady. We're all werewolves except me" I mumbled out the last part but they still caught it.

"Then what are you? An asshole?" Rosalie sneered. I glared at her then lit up her hair with fire.

"I'm a hybrid, bitch" I said, smirking as she screamed in start. "And I have every single power in the world." I spat.

Everyone gawked. "Whoa!" Emmett whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Riley and Victoria are trying to take over the vampire and werewolf species and so they are going to attack Volturi. I need you're help. Can you come with us to Italy?" I asked.

They looked puzzled but nodded. "Oh and Bella?" Paul whispered. I looked at him. "Sam's back and he's helping Victoria and Riley"

CLIFFHANGER!

Did you like it? I take any kinds of comments. Whatever you have to say, I will try to improve so you and me can enjoy this fanfiction. Rate it.

Like it?

Hate it?

Is it OK?

In between?

Ok guys! I have to go! Peace!

-Icechine/ Mw2lover


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but, life is getting buiser. So thanks for giving up your time for reading this piece of shit. Again thank you. Beware there are going to be TONS AND TONS of typos becasue the WordPad I have on my new laptop doesn't correct misakes so... YEA! For those of you in the military or have any family member or close realitive in the army, GOD BLESS YOU! It IS Veteran's day after all. This is going to be short because I wanted to post it in time for Veterans Day.

Chapter 4

The whole room fell into silence as the words left Paul's mouth in a hurry. I grimaced, feeling sick to the stomach.

"Come again?" I rushed, looking at Paul in the eyes.

"I said" He paused for Maximum effect. "That Sam, your brother-"

"I KNOW who my brother is for the Love of God!" I snapped, whirling around to face him. He winced but continued.

"Is back and he is Helping Victoria and Riley" His voice trailed off into a soft whisper. I felt my whole frame shake with an overwhelming feeling overcoming me completley.

I held my hand up, silencing him off. "I'll be right back" I apologised to the Cullen family, shooting a glare at my pack telling them to behave.

I shot out the door like a bullet, leaving the two diffrent mythical creatures in an akward position. I reached the trees and gripped the bark, peeling it with a flick of my wrist as I shakily pulled out my phone, dialing in Alec's number, pressing the phone to my ear and wincing at the loud buzzing sound of the reciever.

"Alec!" I hissed franticly, willing him to answer. On the second ring, he picked up and I let out a breath of relif.

"Yes? Bella? What's the matter?" He pressed. I could hear the edginess in his voice.

"Sam" Was the only word I had to say before it sent Alec into hysterics.

"WHAT? BELLA? ARE YOU IN DANGER? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME PICK YOU UP BECASUE I CAN DO THAT!" He practically yelled. I winced but I couldn't restrain a laugh.

"No, Alec. Don't do that. Sam is back and he's helping Victoria and Riley. But please, keep your kindom well guarded or else they will rule. Do that one thing for me, please" I pleaded, glancing at the watch. It was 13:15.

"Anything for you, Bella" His voice sofented as if he was talking to a baby. My shoulders slumped in satisfaction as I relaxed.

"Thanks Alec. I got to go. I can't leave my pack in the same room with vamps. See you around" I said, not waiting for and answer as I hit the END CALL button and ending the call as swiftly as I had started it. I slipped it into my pocket and headed back to the manor where the Cullen's lived.

"So. Meet us at The Volturi on Friday, 17:00 sharp. I'll arange a flight for you" I said sharply before gesturing to my pack to follow me. I cracked a smile.

"Thank you. We owe you one." Rosie Posie gave a an I-win-you-lose look before I corrected myself. "Not including Rosie Posie." I smirked before waving good- bye and rushed out the door in a hurry, stripping my clothes and phasing.

_Wasn't THAT something? _Leah remarked dryly. Embry barked a laugh.

_You got THAT right! _He agreed with his sister as the grey wolf came up next to me, falling in step with me.

_Are you OK? _Jared asked, truly concerned. But instead of me answering, Quil did.

_No I am NOT OK. I'm worried about Claire_ He whispered. I reared back in surpirse.

_You IMPRINTED? CONGRATS!_ I congradulated nicley, cuffing him in the ear.

_I was talking to BELLA you dumbass. Common sense! _Jared snarled, turning to face me. I nodded my wolf head.

_Yeah. Just a bit worried _I confessed cheekily, stopping and lifting my muzzle into the air, letting out an inhale, inhaling the scents of... home. I barked giddily, seeing Billy on the front steps of the old house, gripping his wheelchair as if it was the end of his life.

_BILLY! _I barked a laugh, cantering full speed at him. I hadn't seen him since he went to the hospital. Well you guys don't know that he went to the hospital but... oh well?

_BILLY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! _I screamed in my mind, putting my paws on his lap. My blazing brown eyes had turned to an icy blue color, penetrating Billy's body and I saw right through his soul. Literally.

"Bella? I-is that y-o-ou?" Billy stuttered, wiping a hand on his wrinkled and aging face. I let my tounge loll out out my set jaw, panting hard.

I barked giddily, prancing around on my paws, tail wagging madly. I sat down, muzzle twitching the slightest bit. I phase back, and threw on a pair of clothes and my Volturi robe.

"Am I The Hero?" I said, clenching my fists earnestley as I preassured him to tell the answer. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"You are The Hero. You will have two desicions. To go with Victoria and Riley and Sam or fight alonside with us." I made a quick easy desicion.

"Fight with you. DUH" I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. He held up his hand.

"But if you fight with us, sarcrafises will have to be made." He whispered softly.

"Like what?" I questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Three of your loved ones will have to die"

THANL YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURGMENT. IF IT WEREN'T WIRHOUT YOU, I WOULD ALREADY HAVE GIVEN UP THIS STORY. REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED HELP! HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY AND HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING. I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS STORY WAS SHORT BUT LIKE I SAID, I WANTED TO MAKE IT IN TIME FOR VETERANS DAY AND I AM GOING TO POST AN EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER ON THANKSGIVING. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

So this is chapter 5 in this fanfiction. So happy Thanksgiving guys. I wanted to thank these people.

Draco2: Thank you SO much for your honesty because not many people tell the truth they just say 'Oh it's good update soon' when they don't really mean it so thank you

pengirl: I'm sorry that this is another story but thank you for being my first ever reviewer in my Warrior Cats story

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

So onto the story

Bella POV

As soon as the words left Billy's mouth, I chocked on my spit. I held up my hand in a silent gesture, spitting it out onto the green grass in the front yard.

I narrowed my eyes as I slowly turned to face him. My eyes focused on his sparkling brown ones. My hands flew to my robe as I fastened it tightly around myself. A shiver rolled slowly down my spine as the chilled wind whipped my hair from side. The sun covered with clouds as the first raindrop hit the ground with a small _pitter patter_.

"For real?" I whispered, feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Jacob giving me a reassuring look.

"It's going to be OK" He reassured me, not looking too convinced himself. I sighed and shook my head slowly, my eyes met a pair of warm chocolate brown ones. My lips pressed into a straight line.

"No." I spat harshly, shaking my head. "It's not going to be OK. I could lose ANY of you!" I snapped loudly, crossing my arms over my chest crossly as I glared at the sky. The second raindrop had fallen, hitting me on the nose. I winced but didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Bella" Leah said calmly. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her with my lips forming a frown.

"What?" I growled. She sighed, walking over to me and slinging an arm over my shoulder as she walked over to the forest.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on your pack member" She pointed out, glancing over her shoulder before leaning on a tree and meeting my eyes.

"Like YOU would know the stresses I carry." I snarled, furious at my old best friend going against me. I stormed off into the forest, snapping my arm back and punching a tree. The old tree fell, revealing a black wolf, snarling and snapping. I gasped.

"SAM!" I snarled under my breath, brown hair plastered to my face. My vampire instincs had kicked in. I hadn't even scented him. If I DID scent him, they would've kicked in eariler. So he must be well masked in a strong, earthy scent.

The black wolf had unblinking red eyes staring right into my icy blue eyes. I clenched my fists as an icy blue force sprouted from my hands.

_You BETRAYED our tribe _I contacted him using my mind. He snorted.

_You betrayed yourself _He spat back. His claws had grown into one- inch claws on each paw.

_No. Mom and Dad- _I tried to explain this in a peaceful way but, he this MONSTER wouldn't have it.

_DON'T. MENTION. MOM. AND. DAD! _He roared loudly, emphasizing the words. It was my turn to snort.

_You just mentioned them _I said, scuffling dirt cautiously between my feet. My whole body was tense. Ready to lunge if needed.

_Join us _He whispered gently. I almost got hypnostised by his honey- smooth voice. _NO, BELLA DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S TRYING TO GET YOU TO BELIEVE HIM AND GET YOU TO JOIN THEIR SIDE _I slammed both hands on my ears. I heard an evil cackle fill my senses.

_We both know that you can't ignore me forever... _His voice faded away from my head but grew only stronger when I phased.

_Bella _He purred, stepping out of the shadows. His voice sounded so innocent, so child- like. _Come with us, join us, fight alongside with us _

I barked and shook my head, flattening my ears against my skull, trying to block or at least muffle the sounds of Sam's voive torturing me.

_NO! NO! I WILL NEVER- _My voice was drowned out by a low growl rippling it's way up from Sam's throat as he impatiently circled the fallen tree, occasionly glancing up at me and pulled his upper lip back in a snarl.

_You WILL do as I say! _He commanded, voice raising into a... plea.

_No! _I objected. _I will NOT do it _He sighed and nodded.

_Then we will have to do It by FORCE then, won't we? _He murmured silently.

_What? _I was baffled. _You mean I or we have to fight to death? _He nodded. His red eyes became a vivid red now. It seemed that it was pumping with energy which fuled his body.

He made the first move which caught me by surprise. He reared back, launching himself at me, tumbling over me and pinning me down. He had a device clenched between his jaws.

_Hold still _He purred. _This will only hurt a little bit_

I squirmed under his grasp as a cold metal device brushed my fur, making me bristle and shiver.

I kicked his underbelly (A/N yes, I was reading too much Warrior's books. So most of these moves you will probably see from Warrior's.) which sent him flying back and into a tree. His body went limp as the branches and rough bark pierced his fur.

He looked at me and bared his teeth, shaking his way out of it. His pawsteps were barley audible as he melted into the darkness surrounding us.

I was knocked off my paws in a millesecond as I felt razor sharp teeth latch onto my scruff.

_Just stay still _He snapped. I stretched free from his death- grasp and lunged at his neck and he collapsed, snatching the metal device from his massive jaw and latched it onto his muzzle.

His wolf- body let out a violent twitch as the device played its role. I whined, pressing my muzzle onto his fur in a silent 'I'm sorry, brother I had to do that because you were trying to kill me'.

His eyes turned from red, bright red, green, brown, blue and then brown again. His tail fell limp and his eyes snapped open and shut. Open and shut.

_Bella?_ His voice cracked. I heaved a sigh.

_Yes?_ I murmured, nuzzling him in the cheek as he rolled over.

_Why do I feel like SHIT? _He demmanded, words muffled by the device. I barked a laugh then shrugged.

_I dunno _I supplied, washing myself as my eyes focused on him.

_And why do I have this... this THING on my muzzle? _He growled, eyes narrowing. _Do YOU have something to do with this? _His tail lashed suspiciously.

I shook my head in a lie. I didn't want to tell him the truth... not just quite yet. I wanted him to get used to his surroundings before I actualy told him. I don't want him screaming his head off and running around like a madman. Not just YET.

_No _I whispered, dipping my head. He nodded, struggling to get up onto his paws. I was surprised. He ACTUALLY believed that lie. I guess he HAS changed. He used to be able to detect lies on my face or anyone else's face in the blink of an eye. So this device is useful. I let him lean on me.

_Come on _I murmured. _The pack will be happy to see you _

His eyes brightened. _The pack! I forgot all about them! Well, since your the Alpha, lead the way! _He barke cheerily.

I scowled at him. _Their going to be MAD at you for... running away_

_Well I'm SORRY! _He snapped. _It's not MY fault. Is it? _His voice held challenge in it. I rolled my eyes.

_PLEASE! _I scoffed. _It sort of IS your fault_ I let him lean on me as we plodded home. What would the pack think? Will they rebel against me? Or stay by my side like a pack and it's Alpha? I AM the Alpha but I don't want to force them into anything even if I really wanted them to stay. What should I do? Will THEY tell the truth to Sam or will they keep their trap shut? Oh please. Please keep your trap shut I prayed.

Sam had an eerie look on his face as he padded alongside me. _Does he know my lie? _

_But most of all, could I TRUST him? What if he... he's just PRETENDING to act like this? What if he finds out what we are up to the goes tell Riley who tells Victoria? Then, Victoria and Riley will be able to stop us and take over the entire vampire population! _One half of me thought.

_But he's your BROTHER _The other half snapped back like a mother leopard protecting its cubs.

_But he turned evil and he's plotting WITH Victoria and Riley! _The other half snarled.

_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! SAM MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS! WEREWOLF FORM! DUH! _I snapped to both of the sides and the fell slient. I sighed.

_Thank you. Peace and quiet at last _I purred.

_Stay here, Sam. Let me get you a pair of clothes _I didn't wait for and answer.

_Yea get him clothes AND talk to the pack _I could've sworn him say that. I entered quietly, clearing my throat.

"Sam's back!" I announced. Then hell broke free from it's cage.

"WHAT! ISN'T HE-" Jacob called.

"I dunno" I shrugged my shoulders, cutting Jacob off. "Me and him had this fight and he had this device that he would put on me and I took the device and put it on him instead and he changed."

"Are you SURE?" Jared called this time. He had suspense in his voice as he narrowed his bright brown eyes on the former Alpha.

I dunno" I said, shurgging my shoulders. "But I feel good about it. Just don't talk about our PERSONAL secrets around Sam. Just to be safe. OK?" I said, trekking for the stairs and the whole pack grumbled their agreement.

"Here" I said to Sam, shoving clothes into his mouth and pointed to the woods.

"Don't change HERE, you DUMBASS! Change IN THE WOODS! COMMON SENSE!" I shrieked. He snorted and trekked to the woods, throwing glances over his shoulder. I relaxed and ran a hand through my hair. Being Alpha was tough. What to do now? Sam was taking too long so I decided to try to track him.

A pair of iron stone cold arms locked around my waist and another flew to my mouth. I felt a person's cold breath on my ear and I shivered.

"So we meet again" Purred a voice. A sharp pain went from my stomach up. My body then decided to black out.

DUNN DUNN DUNN

OK so I hope you liked this and I wanted to make this longer than all the other chapters. I hope this is long enough. I personally think it's not long enough. Not like I promised. So sorry about that. I sort of did this in a rush and I suspect that there would be tons of typos but I try to have enough time to re-read this piece of shit and fix the typos. AND DID I MENTION THAT I WAS SORRY? Well, I'm so so so so so sorry if I disapointed you. To be honest, I disapointed myself. I don't this I put alot of effort into making this chapter. So if you don't continue to read this story anymore or leave a hate review (I won't be offended so feel free to do so) I COMPLETLEY and TOTALLY understand. To be honest (again) I wouldn't read this. I hate it myself. I don't really have the heart to keep on continuing this. So if you still want this story, SUPPORT! Or if you don't, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME and if the majority of you don't like it then I'll take this story off and vice versa. So I thank Draco2 for your honesty. LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I COULDN'T DO IT WITH OUT YOU PEOPLE! :)

So, please comment on this piece of shit. You can say WHATEVER you want and I would try to fix it.

SO PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!

PEACE

IcEsHiNe


End file.
